Testing is an important part of any software application development process. Testing user interface of the software applications is crucial as the user interface undergoes many iterations during development process.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for testing user interface of software applications. For example, testing tools exist that automate the testing of the user interface of the software applications using test scripts. However, these testing tools suffer from various disadvantages. Script based testing tools use different programming languages and thereby require considerable amount of time and effort for learning the features of the tool and related programming languages. Further, the above-mentioned tools are complex and require skilled resources thereby increasing the overall costs of testing. Furthermore, frequent changes to the user interface requires updating the test scripts frequently, consequently considerable time and effort is spent on maintaining the test scripts. In addition, scripts are difficult to understand and considerable documentation is required for making them accessible to business users. Also, script based testing of software applications is possible only after completion of software applications development.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for automating testing of the software applications based on wireframe of the software applications. Further, there is a need for a system and method that provides a user friendly language for testing which facilitates the business users and technical users to easily test applications without requiring support from expensive and niche resources. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates creating test cases from wireframe while software applications are in development phase. In addition, there is a need for an intuitive and feature rich testing tool that identifies changes to user interface objects and proactively allows the user to update these objects. Also, there is a need for a system and method that supports multiple browsers/platforms thereby permitting cross-browser testing. Further, there is a need for a system and method that allows parallel and distributed execution of test cases. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that can be leveraged for performing exploratory testing in agile environments.